This invention relates to systems that provide content filtering between networks operating at different security levels.
Current technology for filtering content between networks operating at different security levels is limited to customized software filters written for each filtering application. These are expensive to develop and maintain because the filtering rules are part of the executable software. In order to change the filtering rules of such customized software filters, one would need to rewrite the executable software.
There is a need for a file-driven approach, particularly one that can be done at high assurance levels, that would make this type of filtering more affordable. The term commonly used for systems that provide content filtering between networks operating at different security levels is “cross-domain solutions”.